


【海城】いつわりの城

by LandM



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Senngoku paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandM/pseuds/LandM
Summary: 日本戰國パロ
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 5





	【海城】いつわりの城

正是春寒料峭的時節。川流不息的江戶，在當今幕府治下算是最安穩繁榮的地方。  
在城下居住的百姓們日出便往來勞作，日光最為強烈的下午，街上倒看不見很多行人。此時，一位頭戴斗笠、身穿紺色羽織的武士獨自在街上行走。

要說在這種時代怎樣能分辨出一個人的身份，行裝幾乎說明了一切。在幕府的管理，平民是被禁止穿質地好的衣服以及佩戴長刀的。這位獨行者的佩刀明示了其武士身份，然而在江戶這處繁榮之地，其所穿也不是什麼鶴立雞群的獨特裝扮。武士的身材挺拔出眾，卻故意身穿素色羽織袴，所戴的深斗笠也遮住了大部分面部，無益於行人辨別他的從屬。即使是要來仔細端詳他腰間束著的長刀，刀鞘和刀鍔也沒什麼出奇的地方。

正是這樣一位武士，在街道的中央沉默地閒逛著，一會減緩步伐欣賞著露天攤位上擺的商品，一會又遙望商店的豎旗和招牌。他又前行了片刻，看見一家茶舖的招牌，便撩開暖簾走了進去。

茶舖裡有七人。比起街上，店鋪室內似乎更熱鬧些。店內比起白日中天的街上顯得昏暗許多，若是仔細辨認，這六七人分為了三組：一位獨行的行腳僧、四個當地的旗本武士、還有兩個長工在裡面歇腳。大致瞟了一眼，獨行的武士便一言不發地挑了個陰涼的角落落座。

那四個旗本公子穿著招搖的華麗裃服圍坐在中央的桌邊，聒噪的議論聲充斥著狹小的茶舖。話題無非是女人和新行頭，偶爾自誇的偉業也令人發笑，當然茶舖裡也並沒有人應和。與茶舖內的嘈雜形成了鮮明對比的是，店內看不到管事伙計的身影。  
「你們！看我新弄來的刀！你看看這個刀刃，很不錯吧！」為首的是一個矮小的紅發男子。  
男子抽出刀擱在桌上炫耀，刀刃閃著危險的寒光。「不愧是百濟木大哥！有過試刀嗎？」身邊人附和道。  
「那當然！也就是上次斬了百八十個吧！哈哈哈！」

終於後廚的門簾被一頭掀開、一個年輕的伙計忙不迭地大聲報告菜名，端著兩份點心衝上來。「這是追加的糕點，五串團子和四份年糕！」他正打算把點心端上旗本武士桌，看到其上擱著的刀，眼神不免有些躲閃。這無疑是某州威嚇，然而旗本的紈絝子弟罔顧這個問題，惡質地笑著彷彿找到了好玩的遊戲一般，不給喘息時間便繼續使喚伙計。  
「再來三串團子！」

「好嘞！」  
就算是明白自己被露骨地戲弄，那個伙計仍然十分敬業地用著活潑語氣應答。他退了兩步稍稍傾身鞠躬，然後又回去後廚準備食品。再次出現時，伙計拿托盤盛著一碗熱茶上來，徑直走向才進店的武士那裡。戴著斗笠的武士才抬頭：「真慢。」  
伙計抓撓著有些翹起的頭髮，「對不起，今天店裡臨時出了點事，現在只有我一個人負責——」

出現在近前的伙計相當年輕，約莫十六七歲，深綠色的麻布衣服上綁著幹活固定用的布繩，整個人顯得很有精神。早春的天氣並不熱，店內的忙碌工作卻使伙計的額頭上沁出汗來。金色的頭髮上上下下躍動著，有著向日葵的那般活力和耀眼。

武士一貫壓低帽簷、以有限的視角觀察事物。然而他看著眼前的伙計竟然有幾分入神，無意識地昂起頭，從斗笠的縫隙中露出了一雙海藍色的細眼。伙計被看得有些害羞，於是說明道：「客人是第一次來我們店嗎？要點點什麼點心吃嗎？我們家的團子可是大推薦，材質細嫩有嚼勁——」

武士很快反應過來自己的表現，連忙扶低了斗笠、抱著肘部吩咐：「那按你說的推薦每個都來半份。」  
「……好！」突然接到個大訂單，伙計應答的聲音多了百倍的欣喜。

「克也！怎麼這麼慢啊！本大爺要給餓死了！」遠處的紅發男子大聲叫囂。  
「對不起！我馬上就來！」伙計聞聲立刻轉身。

「就想客人聽到的那樣、我叫克也！」伙計回頭壓低聲音湊向武士，「最近那幾個客人老是來騷擾，害得老闆把麻煩事都丟給我自己腳底抹油了……不說這個了！如果有什麼需要都可以來使喚我！」說完最後一句，伙計又投入他無盡的工作裡去，一個人端茶送水、忙上忙下。端完盤子又擦桌子、然後又是收拾碗筷送進後廚刷洗，忙得好像一隻團團轉的蜜蜂。

武士細細咀嚼著送上來的年糕，一面饒有興趣的端詳著四周。伙計的陽光笑容之外，店裡的顧客也表現出百態來，兩個長工肩上披著毛巾談論著工作，行腳僧只是苦悶着小口啜著茶，而那最礙眼的旗本武士四人組，在先前伙計端走吃過的碗筷之後突然壓低聲音，鬼鬼祟祟地擠眼睛互相望著，好像在謀劃什麼。

很快他們好像達成了什麼一致，為首的紅發男子惡狠狠地盯了周遭幾個顧客警告他們不要多事，然後偷偷把桌上吃團子剩的兩個竹籤插進了身下的草蓆裡。兩個長工見狀不妙立刻在桌上放下幾文茶點錢，匆匆起身離去，行腳僧只是低著頭，擺出什麼都沒有看見的樣子。

這種低級的威脅當然嚇不倒武士。不過預料到有事即將發生，武士也仿效他們抽出團子上的竹籤，放在手中把玩。聽到店面內的動靜，伙計又出來送客：「兩位，一路順風！歡迎下次光臨！」

逮住這個機會，四人組的小弟突然故作驚訝地高聲發難：「克也～！你這傢伙是不是把吃的弄錯了！？」  
「不會吧？」金發伙計嘆了口氣，只好繞到幾人面前。  
其中一人突然伸出腳欲絆，卻被伙計敏捷地跳了過去。「請問是怎麼一回事呢？我記得客人您們點了兩盤四塊年糕八個大福、另外還有一開始的十二串團子、追加的四串和三串團子對吧？」

「這個倒沒錯啊，但是不對啊不對！」  
「團子的數量不對啊！我們各吃了四串，然後現在只剩了一串啊！是你偷偷少上了嗎？」

很顯然是無理取鬧。「那個，我上菜的時候確確實實每次都是好好核對數目的，是不是哪裡弄錯了？」伙計咽了下口水，還是耐下性子嘗試溝通。  
「反過來問客人，你個伙計怎麼當的？」  
「是啊！你的問題吧！真是的，連數目都點不對，我看你這茶攤伙計也別當了上街乞討吧！」

四個人嘰嘰喳喳地起哄。於是伙計只好默默地收攏桌上的盤子，再把竹籤拿起來清點。十四、十五、十六……除了盤子裡最後剩的那一串，確確實實只有十六根竹籤。

「你看，確實只有十六串對吧？」最初紅發男子又開始耍笑，臉上的橫肉配合著發顫。  
「……是。」伙計臉上添了幾分難堪。

這很顯然是故意的。無論是什麼低級的手法，總之現在沒有任何對證、特別是店裡只有自己一個人、沒有人看店的情況下，究竟要怎麼才能應付過去呢。特別這四個人還是這片區域裡橫行霸道的旗本公子，官威頗大，隨便惹怒了人還是不太好，甚至店都會不保。要不乾脆就……

伙計心一橫。  
「……非常不好意思，這是我的失誤。這就把差的給您端上來。」伙計握緊了拳頭，一面道歉一面深深地鞠躬。

「你還真差勁啊！連爺四個的事都搞不清楚？」  
「不愧是百濟木老大！真是公平呢！」  
「哈哈，哪裡哪裡！我這兄弟，青海屋的，聽說過沒？」

「真的非常不好意思。」伙計頭都未抬便悻悻退下，像是向日葵經受了一場颱風。  
「還是上街乞討的樣子比較適合你啊，克也！」四人組還不忘嘲弄一番。

斗笠武士「嘖」了一聲。這樣就結束了嗎？還真是看了場無聊的鬧劇。他又把竹籤夾在指間緩緩用力，百無聊賴地折斷。這個世界本來就是能者生存的世界。男人冷眼旁觀著，並沒有伸張正義的興趣。

武士目睹著伙計又送上兩串團子。正當他也打算從懷裡摸出茶點錢擺在桌上離開店鋪時，四人組不依不饒的言語騷擾又傳來。

「這才對嘛！百濟木大哥說的話有錯過的時候麼！」  
「對了，之前你那個幫你看店的妹妹呢？看她視力不太好的樣子，我們也很擔心哦！」  
「大哥真是慈悲為懷啊！還不快感謝！」

言語從普通程度的騷擾逐漸加劇。武士回過頭，只見伙計竭力想要保持距離，四人紛紛拍案站起，小弟中的一人甚至扯著伙計的衣服下擺，場面變得混亂起來。  
「我們也是為你著想啊，店主老頭總是把活計全拋給你去逍遙，讓你一個人在這裡賣命供你妹妹生活，我們都看著過意不去！」紅發男子的態度突然又轉過三百六十度，好像很寬宏大量地開導道。

「你就乾脆辭了吧，帶著你那個妹妹來跟爺倆幾個來做事！保證不會虧待你！」  
「對啊對啊！保證你有東西吃、有地方睡！」

「請不要再為難我們兄妹了……」伙計垂著頭，臉色愈發陰沉。  
「怎麼？再回答的大聲點啊？我們沒聽到！」  
「我說！你們適可而止一點吧！！」突然的爆發音量使四人組愣在原地，伙計也趁機掙開被抓著的衣服，一把撲向桌面，「開什麼玩笑！！怎麼可以白白讓給你們啊！」他順手抄起才拿上來的團子胡亂往嘴裡一塞，嚼了兩下大聲咽了下去。

「克也——！你個混蛋！」被反打一耙的紅發男子惱羞成怒。他拿起刀來，猛地舉過頭頂：「居然敢耍我！今天我就拿你試刀！」說著便要劈砍下來。

伙計眼疾手快，側身跌倒做防禦狀、一面手握桌的邊緣借力順勢把桌子翻過來，作為盾牌使用。紅發男子的刀砍下一半便嵌在木頭裡，伙計抬起桌角、擾亂視線判斷，同時降低重心從下飛起一腳，踢得男子踉蹌後退幾步，才被身旁跟班接住。

伙計也立刻後退，拉開距離重整態勢。  
他這才意識到目前的窘境。現在立刻從後門逃跑不成問題，但是店鋪可能會不保；後廚有防身用的短刀，不過一個人能招架得了四個人嗎？現在再低頭道歉也沒用了吧……果然還是先逃了再說？  
此時此刻，房間的另一處傳來清晰的男聲，安撫了伙計混亂的思考。

「到此為止了。」

發聲的正是那位斗笠武士。他威風凜凜地緩緩走到房間中央，開始他的發言。  
「我作證，我剛才看到你們把竹籤藏進草蓆裡，以此進行誣陷。」伙計聞聲放下了舉著的桌板，眼裡變得有些濕漉漉的。四人的所為被揭穿，臉上又是憤怒和難堪，然而武士又毫無顧忌地繼續：「仗著四個人欺負一個開店維持生計的小伙計，你們不覺得可恥嗎？」

「啊～？你個三流武士，知道我們百濟木大哥嗎？我看你是有眼不識泰山！」  
「哼？百濟木是誰，聽起來是村頭亂吠的野狗的名字呢！」  
「你他媽——」

「那我問你，你聽說過海馬瀨人的名字嗎？」  
武士緩緩摘下斗笠。

正如所自稱的那樣，武士名為海馬瀨人。

海馬這個姓氏在日本可是無人不知無人不曉，這可是統領關東的大大名家族的姓氏；至於瀨人這個名字，正是屬於當今的徵夷大將軍——實際上的最高權力者。

在場所有人都未曾見過將軍本人。縱使這位的裝扮和出現地點有違現時一位將軍應有的所作所為，他出場的氣勢、洪亮的聲音和眉眼間的英氣莫不為他的自稱提供了相當的可信度。見狀，在場的全員都呆住了，也沒有人敢於即刻出聲反駁。

要是在市井間談論將軍瀨人的話，天下人說得最多的便是他行事的雷厲風行。海馬瀨人才行過元服之禮不出兩年便坐上將軍之席，也並沒有因為繼位的動盪喪失競爭力。他以相當的手腕迅速肅清整頓了海馬家內部、力挽狂瀾於既倒，並且在緊接著的鹿窪之戰中大勝西軍，使得眾多大名都臣服於幕府，一舉奠定了天下局勢。

雖然將軍的所作所為並未受到普天之下的贊同，他卓越的政治手腕還是得到了大眾的認可。瀨人殿下坐鎮天下的話，這世上就會安定下來吧——人們如此期待著。然而提到上方原本擔任關白一職的武藤氏，大多數百姓都會扼腕懷念。據說，那位大人生前和將軍有著相當深厚的交情。如果那位大人還在的話，事情也許不會變成那樣……

「殿下，這是日前上方的使者送來的密函。」

幾個時辰前正是早會時刻。瀨人照例在本丸內會見家臣，身旁的小姓畢恭畢敬地遞上一卷信函。將軍瀨人先是靠著扶手、隨意打開紙捲看著。讀到中途，他喜不自禁地站立起來，撫掌道：「終於被我盼到了。」

書信上詳細寫著幕府方與關白方的談判。武藤氏的遺孀——安殿終於同意簽署和解協議，以削減封地、拆除城牆、填平護城河和解散浪人為條件，換取不更換武藤家封地、不必交出人質的待遇，以及幕府方的和解與撤軍。正式的文書將於日後加急送達——書信最後這麼寫著。

「恭喜殿下。」眼下正坐著的家臣微微欠身。  
「不愧是將軍的策略。武藤家是在將軍偉業的道路上非解決不可的，然而那座照部城易守難攻，如此的話便可不費一兵一卒削減他們的地利和士氣。」

旁邊的家臣連忙附和：「若是安殿那個女人稍微識點識時務，乖乖打開城堡大門向海馬家臣服的話，說不定還有活路。這是在做什麼復興家族的春秋大夢啊。」

「真是傑作啊。阿圖姆那傢伙，會想到會有這麼一天麼？哈哈哈哈哈——！」瀨人俯視著稱讚自己的家臣，陷入有些異常的亢奮中。  
他旁若無人地忘我大笑，接著又怒喝道：「你們趕緊去動員！統計一下親藩、譜代大名能夠出動多少兵力！還有那些外樣大名，不妨也去問問！若是有功，可以增加他們的俸祿——就這麼去說。磯野，就交給你去辦。」  
「是。」

在幕府時代，大大名要動員戰爭讓手下的大名出兵，比起政治更是一件經濟上的事情，需要相當的耐心和等待。

「在此期間，好好監督他們拆除城郭的施工情況，另外調查他們招募來的特別是戰功顯赫的浪人領袖解散後的去向。」  
「那在下負責去辦。」一個黑髮小個子也位列家臣之中。  
「就交給你了，圭平。」

瀨人滔滔不絕地把命令一通發布下去，家臣們全都噤聲跪伏著領命。  
「但是……將軍大人，恕我直言，這次又要以什麼名義出兵呢？朝廷那邊還是要禀告……」  
「這種事還用得著費心考慮嗎？叫那些密探仔細盯好了，總會找到紕漏的。到時候就以對方『違反約定』為緣由行動就好了！他們一定會這樣做的。」

瀨人又掃視了一遍跪伏的家臣們，感到些許無趣。  
「那今天就先這樣。可以退下了！」說著他便大步流星地先行離開房間。

江戶城興建幾十年來，已經是關東最為宏偉堅固的城堡。然而在全國範圍內，這個名頭還是要歸於武藤氏傾全國之力築造的矗立在日本另一側的照部城：三道護城河、三重城牆圍繞出『不可侵』的城堡，城內不僅是柱子、就連一扇扇的屏風都貼上了金箔。除了關白的名號、城內所藏的萬貫金銀，照部城本身是安殿最大的倚靠。

幕布已經拉開，演員也已經準備好。

除了志在必得的興奮、還有一絲不真實感湧上心頭。還不夠。這樣真的就能實現自己的夙願麼？想到這些，又覺得有些難以排解。  
於是午飯過後，瀨人換上了樸素的衣服，繞到偏門準備出城閒逛。

正預備吩咐門番開門時，『咚咚咚』急促的腳步聲從走廊轉角傳來。  
「——兄長大人！」紙隔扇被猛地拉開。來者正是圭平。

將軍喬裝出行的癖好只為少數幾人所知，海馬圭平就是其中之一。作為海馬家直系成員、將軍的弟弟，圭平也是個大名，領下有五十萬石封地。圭平最得兄長信任，這一點在兄弟姐妹經常反目成仇的戰國時代尤為珍貴；相應的，他也只被安排了遠離戰場的行政工作。作為海馬的心腹家臣之一，圭平也會出席府上大部分的會議。

「……怎麼了？」瀨人提上鞋，一面調整戴上的斗笠，再把刀插進腰帶裡。  
「眼下江戶雖是安穩的地區，如果要再次開始戰事的話，城裡間諜的數量可能又要增加了。——我是說，若是兄長大人照常外出的話，可能會有危險。如果有什麼事情，儘管吩咐手下人去做就好了！」

「不用擔心。」聽聞此話回過頭來，圭平已經正坐好，看向自己的眼裡滿是懇切。  
瀨人上前兩步，圭平緊張地閉上眼，正以為要被數落，卻是溫熱的手掌落在頭頂上。瀨人摸了摸圭平的頭，安撫道：「我會注意的。沒事的。你還不相信哥哥我嗎？」圭平睜開眼，那副一如既往的湛藍色的自信眼神投射過來。

兄長大人很倔，自己一旦認定了一樣事情便很難被改變。這種時候是勸不住的；沒有人比圭平更加了解將軍瀨人。  
圭平無言目送，最後才朝著瀨人離開的方向輕語：「……一路順風。」

「……開什麼玩笑！你說你就是將軍？！」  
率先打破店裡片刻沉寂的是百濟木。

這顯然是個愚問。紅發男子慌亂地與身後的夥伴眼神交流，而他們看起來更加拿不定主意；於是男子又把目光轉向武士，絲毫沒注意到自己的舉止有多麼粗鄙無禮——特別如果眼前的武士真的是將軍的話。

摘下斗笠後的瀨人坦然地回望著伙計和旗本公子們，湛藍深邃不露鋒芒的眼神又一次現世。褐色服帖的短髮和高挺的鼻樑襯托出整個人的俊美挺拔，站姿重心很穩，久經鍛煉的肉體沒有多餘動作，讓人看不出有什麼破綻。

刨去光鮮亮麗的名頭，瀨人光是作為武士，和地痞流氓就有著雲泥之別。就算不是將軍，他也顯然是極高明的劍客。

「你可以儘管來試。」  
瀨人不慌不忙，一邊說著又垂下手來。這種輕鬆的姿勢並沒有看上去那麼無害。在場只有百濟木一人耀武揚威地舉著刀，此刻他舉刀的手竟也不穩，刀光也搖晃了兩下：比起自己的劈砍、可能眼前人拔刀的速度更快……！

還真是招惹到了不得了的傢伙。紅發男子腹誹道，心理上就退縮了兩步。眼見形勢逆轉，伙計也放下防備，開始拍手起哄。  
「就你這個水平，還吹牛斬了百八十人，我看你砍的是田裡的莊稼吧！」

紅發男子眼看又被激怒，瞥向堂堂站立的瀨人又被嚇得不敢造次；身旁小弟趁機上前耳語道：「就算是冒充的，我們現在得罪他也不划算啊」。

「切。」百濟木啐了一口，把刀收回腰間，便撂下狠話：「你給我記著！」  
「這次算你運氣好。下次還想全身而退的話還是別忘了找個這樣的保鏢跟著吧。克也！」  
四人自討個沒趣，便側過身從邊上溜出門去。

還好店保住了、家具沒有被怎麼破壞；伙計把桌子放回原位，粗略檢查一番，長舒一口氣：「這次的事情真的是幫大忙了。真的非常感謝。總之，客人下次再來的話我請你吃一頓！」說著伙計又撿拾混戰中打碎的餐具，收攏到托盤裡。

「你過來。」武士靠在後門的門框上，不容置喙地示意道。

兩人來到後廚，瀨人首先發問。  
「你是叫克也嗎？在這邊幹了多久了？」  
「兩年……大人，我來江戶也沒多久。所以……」伙計感受到身前人的目光落在自己身上，有些坐立難安，艱難地組織語言。  
「聽說你好像過得不太好，還帶著妹妹過日子，這是真的嗎？」  
這種關切讓伙計愈發感到不妙。他欲言又止：「是的……」  
「大人找我有什麼事？」對於武士的身份，伙計其實也就七分相信。他下意識地想要逃避面對這些，不過囿於恩人的面子，他還是小心地這麼詢問了。

「你來跟著我做事吧！」

瀨人所作的並不是什麼見義勇為。既向他人施恩，就一定要收取相應的報償。聽著戰國大名們與夥伴的美談，年輕的將軍對於此種因緣際會也產生了隱秘的嚮往。自小他沒有這種機會，然而這次既然遇上了眼緣的對象，就勢在必得。

眼下這位伙計身手伶俐，性格也直爽可愛，不像城內的那些人一樣官僚做派、死氣沉沉；被找茬的反應也十分到位，看起來是可塑之才。特別是看著那副充滿活力的面孔，年輕將軍感到心裡的陰翳也被照亮了幾分。  
是的，自己也許需要這樣的人。所以他站了出來。

「誒……？」沒有預想中的歡喜雀躍，伙計的反應有些遲鈍。  
瀨人稍稍感覺有些不耐煩，不過他還是接下去說道：「臨近五十石的領地怎麼樣？這個數目作為起步來說也不算虧待。這樣你就可以不為生計所苦了吧。」

「感謝將軍大人的好意，但是……」  
說著伙計後退兩步，為之前的怠慢道歉跪下行禮。然後他又緩緩開口：  
「不是，將軍要我做什麼？在下也沒讀過什麼書，也覺得自己並沒有什麼領兵打仗的才能……也許並不能為大人派上用場……」

「……所以說，可以容我拒絕嗎？」

瀨人為自己被拒絕感到不可思議。這世上有人不想發達、面對將軍的恩賜竟然不趕快領恩報謝，簡直聞所未聞。  
特別是自己還特別為此亮出身份、報上名字，只為邀請這樣一個平民，這種拒絕無疑讓他感覺被侮辱了一樣。

「說吧。我給你一個機會解釋一下。」  
片刻的無言後，瀨人沉吟道。

「這是為什麼呢？還是說不相信我的身份？」他收攏僅剩無存的耐心，又壓低了音調，「要是對待遇不滿的話，也可以提出來……雖然我覺得你沒有籌碼來說這種話。」

「這在下可萬萬不敢……」克也咽了咽口水，趕緊接上話。  
光是伏在地面就能感受到面前人相當的威壓，他更是不敢造次。拘起手擺出一個更加恭敬的姿態，做好心理準備，克也才緩緩解釋道：「那個……我小時候就和妹妹就被捲入戰爭、流離失所，目睹過戰場的慘狀。由於實在是不想再和權力鬥爭扯上什麼關係，還容許在下就此請辭……」

這種答案也太過無聊。瀨人攥緊了拳頭，眼前畢恭畢敬趴在地面的青年和剛才靈巧應對局勢的伙計簡直判若兩人，身上看不到一點精神氣。  
這種卑微的姿態更加在將軍心中點起了無名怒火。既然過的盡是下等人的生活，那難道不更應該渴望往上爬麼？就這麼沒有志向嗎？

「你還算是男的麼！」將軍瀨人終於忍不住低聲罵道。

應聲趴在地上的伙計咬緊牙關，連大氣也不敢出。  
「將軍大人是想打仗吧？我尤其害怕看到死人的場景，所以……」  
接著他抱緊雙臂，狠狠攥著衣服，好像回想起什麼一樣小聲辯解。

「你這個貪生怕死的膽小鬼！這個樣子又怎麼保護你的妹妹？」看到這種不成器的樣子，罵聲像是連珠炮一樣傾吐出來。「遠的不說，明天那些人大概又找上門來，你還能怎麼辦？就儘管夾著尾巴逃跑吧！」

「將軍能夠這麼關心在下真的是誠惶誠恐。不過還恕我無法回應……」  
克也拱手跪著身體緊貼地面，一門注視著地面上的青磚，做出一副完全不聽勸的樣子只是不斷地道歉和拒絕。

剛才越覺得有伙計有多麼惹人喜愛，現在就同等分量的覺得他有多麼的庸俗短視和刺眼。所有考慮過的可能性被一下拋諸腦外，瀨人僅僅是不依不饒地發洩著自己的怒火。

「就你憑一個人又能做什麼？我看你也不適合做這些生意。」  
「如果你還想接著混的話，最好趕快上剛才那幾人家裡磕頭謝罪才是。你覺得他們能饒得了你嗎？……」

講了幾句，瀨人又覺得自己有些失態，便收聲沉默地站著。  
這種沉寂無疑對克也來說是一種拷問，何況他恰恰是坊間對於將軍持批判態度的那批人之一。不過克也一向謹言慎行不想惹是生非，結果恰恰又被本人踩到痛處，這份反感便迅速被加劇。

為什麼我一定要答應啊，更何況他可是那個海馬家的將軍？為什麼什麼人都會找上自己，是今天跨門檻的時候弄錯了腳、撞到鬼了嗎？一方是表面的敬畏、另一方是內心的不滿交疊在一起，而表面上克也只是跪著不吭聲被動應付著這種場面，甚至陷入了某種恍惚的狀態。

房間一時靜得連風刮過窗戶的聲音都能聽見，克也屏着氣不敢出，將軍也一聲不發。

「走了。」  
不知道過了多久，面前人終於出聲，接著便頭也不回地離開了。

這樣算是得體的送客方式嗎？即使有過這麼考慮，腳步聲一遠去，保持跪姿行禮的克也一下松了勁，也頓覺腳麻起來。又過了半晌他才能夠起身去收拾店裡的殘局。

原來如日中天的那位瀨人將軍是那樣的人嗎？克也一邊照常接待晚飯時刻高漲的客流，一邊整理自己的心情。光論性格，自己拿那位將軍相當沒轍；不過論長相的話，他還是相當的符合自己的審美……然而自己也沒有勇氣直視最後那將軍的臉色。克也苦笑著，回想剛才的事，又覺得相當地虛幻。

將軍看上想要提拔自己一介平民，是真實發生的事情嗎。還真是虧我以那種方式拒絕了啊。克也晃晃自己的頭，想要把無謂的往事趕出自己的頭腦，想要把自己的心思擺回普通尋常也不盡是開心事的眼下生活裡去。然而這一天對於伙計克也的劫難並未就此結束。

明月高掛、即將休業的時刻，一個趿拉著木屐的中年男人才拎著個燒酒的瓶子進入店鋪，轉手關上店門掛上打烊的牌子，往裡面瞅了兩眼，便甩眼刀給克也。

那人正是克也的養父，每日無所事事當甩手掌櫃，把累活都讓自己幹。是個欺軟怕硬的人。克也見狀拿出今日的賬簿和營業額，男人瞅了眼便把錢像塊寶一樣揣進懷裡，緊接著便意味深長地說：

「克也，你知道的吧。你小子真是不老實。」  
「我也唸了很多遍了吧，讓你不要惹是生非。可是今天你又和那個百濟木起爭執了？不是跟你講讓着那些人點麼？你就不能好好聽話嗎？」

「可是面對那種情況，我已經是盡量處理了！」再說了，照看店裡應付麻煩的不還是我？那些地頭蛇有多難纏，你這個名義上的店主憑什麼指手畫腳？今日的麻煩事連成了導火索，兩年間的積怨終於爆發。預感到某種極限的到來，克也說話時再也沒做保留。

「若不是念在和你舊家的情分上，誰要接收你們兄妹？有手有腳還在整天吃白食的，我看趕緊你還是趕緊去別處自食其力好啦！」中年男人醉醺醺地也不服輸，搬出常用的話術打壓道。

又是這種話。克也下意識握緊了拳頭，指甲摳進肉裡。「正合我意！」  
若不是名義上的親戚，當年我哪會為了和妹妹尋找個地方、換一口飯食，跨越半個日本前來江戶投靠認你做養父，被當作免費勞力如此使喚、落到如此境地？還還能算什麼恩情？

話裡去意已決，生怕免費勞力跑路，中年男人說話又有兩分退讓：「可是這回聽說人家都在店裡拔刀了？怕不是我還要去人家那裡賠不是。你可讓我怎麼辦啊。哎呦，我又身體不好，還指望你去好好溝通一下啊……」

念叨兩句見沒有反應，想到這樣下去，不開除伙計自己也沒辦法給那幾個旗本什麼說法，只好先保自身店面這個搖錢樹，「咱們這座小廟容不下你這尊大佛！真要走的話……這就算是路費了！」側身哼著從懷裡摸出幾枚銅板，丟給克也。

「再多的也沒有了！帶著你那個瞎子妹妹趕緊走，越快越好。最好今晚就給我搬出去！」

這種日子終於能算結束了嗎？城之內暗嘆道。

半個時辰後，克也卷好了鋪蓋背著妹妹走上了出城方向的大街。  
就這麼幾分錢是住不起旅店的。只能去寺廟借住了嗎……明明自己沒有奢望過什麼、從來只是想過普通人的生活而已，老天卻一直都在為難自己。

想到不知道又要帶著妹妹流浪多久才能找到下一個棲身之處，克也又緩緩垂下了頭。就算北上到蝦夷也可以，這次一定要尋找到適合我們兄妹生活的地方——

「……哥哥？」妹妹靜香伏在背上，手環住脖子，然後想到什麼一般緩緩撫上身下人的臉頰。從小克也嘴上就有幾分要強，沒法正常視物的靜香便通過這一動作來體會哥哥的情緒。

「沒什麼哦，靜香。只不過我們可能又要換地方住了。」  
他頓了頓，喉嚨內部擠出幾個音節。  
「靜香，不好意思又要讓你受苦了。我還真是個無能的哥哥啊。」

「我不允許哥哥這麼說自己！是我才一直給哥哥添麻煩……如果沒有我這樣的累贅的話，哥哥一定早就……」  
撫上臉頰的手指有些冰涼卻極盡溫柔。緊接著克也感到溫熱的液體滴到了頭上。他急忙喊道：「我絕對不會拋棄你的！！靜香，所以，答應我要好好活著好嗎？」

「對不起……好的，好的……」身上的環抱又緊了幾分。

「哎呀，冒昧打擾一下……」  
十字街口出現了一個戴斗笠的小個子擋住了兩人的去路。

「剛才不小心聽見你們的對話。兩位是走投無路在困擾沒有地方住嗎？我們還真是有緣分呢！正好我家大人府上很缺人手啊……」為了表示敬意，小個子拱了拱手，然後抬起斗笠的帽簷露出臉來，露出伶俐的面龐。

一雙漆黑的眼珠看起來十分狡黠伶俐地轉著，「所以說小哥您有興趣來做活嗎？包吃住。當然，令妹也可以住下。幹得好的話也可以選擇留下來做長期工……怎麼樣？」

該不會是看我們兩人孑然一身才來坑蒙拐騙的吧？可是我身上壓根沒有幾分錢啊。克也露出了一副不信的表情。

小個子仍然不失大方的笑著。  
「哎呀，我純粹是好意呀，你不信的話便算了！至於工資的話，應該比市面上的價格好一些吧！不過也是你要來了才細談的事情了。怎麼樣，要先來看看嗎？不是什麼奇怪的地方。」

「唔……那麼方便問一下嗎，府上是在哪裡？」  
「那裡。」小個子不假思索地往東面江戶城的方向指道。


End file.
